


The Red Die

by mandykaysfic



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2015 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Omens & Portents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all a game to Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Die

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Set in the same universe as an old fic of mine _Tossing the Die_ , now posted to Ao3.  
> 2\. Written for the 12 days of Christmas, Day 3 
> 
> On the third day of Christmas, my truelove gave to me...  
> ...three portents of doom.

"My turn!" Q took the die and blew on it.

The other members of the Q continuum kept a close watch on the proceedings; they'd know if he cheated.

Q held the die in his cupped hands and shook them several times, up by one ear and then the other.

"Come on, Q. What are you waiting for?"

He laughed, and rolled it along the table they all sat around.

Everyone leaned in close, eager to see in which universe they'd play next. Q had rolled the blue die last time, which had resulted in an unexpected human male pregnancy occurring on Archer's Enterprise.

"It's Voyager."

"Hmm. I don't want the blue die again. We gave them blue the last three times. Give me the red one."

"Ooh, that's mean. The portents of doom."

"It will be interesting to see how they handle...." Q rolled the red die.

"I hope it's not major character death. I'm really quite fond of Kathryn."

"She's not so fond of you. Anyway, she mightn't be the one to die."

"Minor character death, plague, traitor, war, permanent ship incapacity. Which shall it be?"

"It's...minor character death. Luckily for you, Kathryn lives to captain Voyager for another day."

The twelve initials on the sides of the minor character dodecahedron included C for Chell, D for Dalby, N for Naomi, L for Lindsey Ballard, and V for Vorik among them.

"We killed Naomi off several universes ago. I hope it's not her again," said Q petulantly.

"But it's not a double death this time."

"Yes. Harry Kim lives to be promoted another day."

"You know we never include promotion when it's his turn for a reward."

"It's Vorik!"

"Not pon farr. The Vulcans always end up with pon farr."

"Engineering accident. That's the easiest, since he barely leaves Voyager."

"You don't think the EMH should malfunction and--"

"No. This is my turn. I say we send the Invatari to intersect them and fire on them. Vorik dies in the firefight. Get the Q-viewer."

Q watched the coming week of Voyager's journey. It seemed this week everyone had a suggestion as to where they should alter the timeline, but Q's choices prevailed.

With a click of his fingers, Q made the changes he wanted to the timeline and split off that week's universe. He produced popcorn and together Q watched the effects on the viewer.

"Same time, next week?"

"I wish you'd stop saying that, Q. Time is not linear. We can play the game whenever we wish."

END


End file.
